Klug
franchise.]] Klug is a male member of Primp Town, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Biography Games only Debuting in Puyo Puyo Fever. He is known to be stuck up and rude. He is commonly perceived as a geek or nerd, or "goody two shoes". He has brown hair and is clad in purple. The book he is always seen carrying is actually from the library, and he continues to keep it through renewal. His birthday is on September 29th. Because of his envy for Lemres, Klug is often also depicted by fans as being in love with Lemres. Official content however has not gone any further than suggesting deep obsession or envy. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Klug was possessed by his own book and became Strange Klug. Relationships Amitie Klug is classmates with Amitie as seen in the first Fever! games. Despite her kindness, Klug does not hold back from poking fun at her ditzy personality or her lack of skill with magic. Ecolo Feli Klug's admiration for Lemres naturally makes him a target for Feli. Feli hates Klug for trying to be like Lemres and trying to get close to Lemres, seeing his actions as a threat to her attempts to get into a relationship with Lemres. Klug is often depicted as being terrified of Feli due to her constant threats and attitude towards him. Lemres Klug admires Lemres deeply, wanting to be as powerful as him one day. The two get along well. Lemres supports Klug's magic studies and plays Puyo Puyo matches with him so that he has a chance to demonstrate his newfound knowledge. Although nothing regarding the topic has been explicitly stated in official media, many have inferred that Klug may have a crush on Lemres. Maguro Sasaki Klug was used as a test subject for Maguro's beauty beams in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. He was also investigating the magic of Maguro's weapons. Ms. Accord Ms. Accord is Klug's teacher at Magic School. Raffina Klug is far less friendly with Raffina, as he tends to clash with her due to them both having prideful personalities. While they could be viewed as friends, Raffina thinks of him as an annoying and stuck up bookworm. Most of the time, he really works with Raffina, despite using their different posibilities. Ringo Ando Rulue Sig Klug always do matters for special personality against bugs, though he does not understand the latter's spaced-out personality and fascination with bugs, and has a tendency to make fun of him. He is shown to care for Sig after all. Appearances Klug has green eyes and wears a pair of round glasses in every game along with a graduation cap, a pink pocketwatch around his neck, and a light blue bowtie. His hair is dark brown and styled in a bowl-cut. In all games he carries the Record of Sealing in his hands. Klug's outfit changes from game to game, though his outfits are all purple in color. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Best Friends Category:Friends Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Naughties Category:Students